


When Cass met Michael

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [13]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, Destiny, Drinking, F/M, Foxes, Gambling, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lost Royalty, Magic, One Shot Collection, Parents, Poker, Post Series, Quest, Redemption, Royalty, Slavery, Slice of Life, Soulmates, Stardust - Freeform, True Love, Wedding, Witches, daughter - Freeform, heritage, married, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: When Cass left to discover her destiny, she never hoped-for to find someone to love her. Nor did she consider she ever end up wanting to settle down. So who stole the daughter of Gothel's heart, and what will happen next?
Relationships: Cassandra and original male character
Series: one-shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	When Cass met Michael

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite fantasy film greatly inspired this—Stardust with Clarie Danes and Robert De Nerio as part of the cast. If you haven't watched that movie, you should. 
> 
> Taipu556 did the cover picture.

It'd been a long day journey for Cassandra as she approached the kingdom of Stormhold. This was a nation not even know to her home, one of Corona. Still, it seemed like as good a place as any to seek out her destiny. Twilight set in as she arrived at the market-town. However, the marketplace got a little surprising. Once you noticed the collection of objects up for purchasing. After all, who'd market living eyeballs? Shivering, she kept going desiring to locate a tavern to spend the night.

Halfway through the crowd, she noticed something brilliant yellow that caught her eye—an oversize caravan. Getting a little closer, she was met with a grotesque red-haired woman who'd evidently seen better days! "I don't deal with time wasters or floozies. Best watch your back, girly. Hey!" she hollered at a young boy Cass's age. "Get out here and tend this stall. I'm off to the Slaughter Prince for a pint," as the revolting woman took her to leave.

Cass then gazed upon the young boy fondly. He was extremely fine-looking. Tall, lean, and incredibly tan. His longish hair, the color of cinnamon, and his eyes were crimson for some reason. Dressed like a simple peasant in a dark-green tunic and patched up tawny pants. Yet there was something about him that commanded more then he appeared. She couldn't put her finger on it but also couldn't get over a sense of déjà vu.

Giving her a flirty smile, he asked, "Do you see anything you like, malady?" in a composed, courteous tone of voice. For some reason, heat rose to Cass's pale cheeks, and she fumbled her answer. "Um, I suppose the blue ones?" gesturing to some wild hyacinth. He smiled shyly at her and whispered into her ear. "I wouldn't get those. The snowdrop would be more preferable. Brings you good fortune."

"Okay, then I'll take the snowdrop. How much is it?"

"It cost a kiss."

"A kiss?" she gave him a once-over before asking sarcastically, "Do you charm all the girls who come your way in this manner?"

Shaking his head no. "I don't get to socialize most of the time with anyone. For the most part, I'm kept tied to the caravan by my mistress. She's not the most benevolent person for someone to be in bondage to."

"Enslaved?! Your a slave?!"

"Yes, I am," as he pointed down to an unusual lustrous chain around his left ankle. Seeing she wished-for the tale, he gave it to her.

"My great-grandparents were the sovereigns of the nation. My great-grandmother had been a fallen star. They'd like numerous children and grandchildren who inherited beauty, magic, and longevity from my great-grandmother.

, Unlike the previous generations, no-one sought to slaughter each other. Instead of a single king and queen, they formed an assembly of forwarding- thinking men and women, regardless of rank or lineage.

The realm thrived for years. Then their youngest grandchild, my mother, Princess Selena, gave birth to me. However, they're people who'd been dissatisfied by the way things had changed.

As retaliation? This organization of radicals attempted to assassinate all the great-grandchildren. However, it failed. I was taken alive and meant to be sacrificed. Except for my mistress's husband, who'd been a pacifist, convinced her to keep me alive.

Out of respect for her husband, she kept me alive and raised me as their own son. Yet, I was still a slave to them. Sally, that's my mistress, never genuinely liked me.

Her husband, Billy? He genuinely saw me as his son and treated me as such. Sadly he died four years ago. With his death, I truly became a slave. I remain in bondage and the lost prince for now and ever." he finished his depressive narrative.

Cass, at first, wasn't sure he was telling the truth or not. But after thinking of her own life's story and that of her sister Rapunzel it didn't seem far-fetched. Feeling determined, she asked, "Is there any way I can free you?" He shook his head sorrowfully before replying. "No, there only two ways I can be set free. One is my mistress must perish or two. She must voluntarily set me free. Moreover, neither is liable to come about."

"She doesn't seem like she'll be around much longer, given her haggard appearance," Cass pointed out, only for the boy to give a harsh laugh.

"That? Ugh, that means she hasn't chosen to drain me today."

"Drain you?" not liking the sound of that. Seeing Cass needed an explanation, he told her the worst part of being a slave.

"I told you those who are descended from a star inherited beauty, longevity, and magic. They're ways to steal it from someone. You want it from a genuine star. You need to cut out their heart. If you want it from a descendant of one?

You merely need to make a potion from their blood and drink it under the full moon as its rising," as he rolled up one of his sleeves to show her the marks of how countless times he'd been drained for blood. This only made Cass more resolved to help him out of his situation.

"Don't worry. I will find a way to set you free. You're not going to be used as a living fountain of youth just as my little sister was any longer. I'll figure this out."

"Thank you, but what is your name?" he asked her timidly. She crimsoned before answering. "My name is Cassandra. What's yours?"

"Michael."

"Well, don't worry about it, Michael. I'll save you!" and with that, she kissed his cheek, making them both blushed. "So where is this "Slaughter Prince?" she asked, and he pointed due west to the most towering building in the market-town.

"Don't worry, Michael. You'll be liberated before you know it," as she climbed back onto her horse and made her way to the inn. She thought about her friends and her sister, which made her only more determined to free poor Michael.

Cass's father had taught her enough about how to analyze a situation to a better strategy. Like a hawk, she locked onto her prey, who was sitting at the far end of the bar. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the bar.

The barmaid was an attractive curvy brunette. Being the best two people to get information from in a barroom is the bartender and the bouncer, Cass fished into her pocket and threw three gold coins at the lass.

Her hazel eyes locked on the coins causing her to go directly to Cass. "Haven't you seen you here before? We don't get too many foreigners here. What will you have to drink?"

"I take a few shots of brandy and maybe something more if you've good information."

"Is it cherry brandy you want? Or what kind of information?" she whispered as she bent down and got the shot glasses. Cass down one shot before getting straight to business.

"That female at the end of the bar? The one with the red hair? What do you know about her?" The barmaid looked extremely disgusted by the woman in question before she let loose a whispered rant.

"Sally? Well, one thing she never pays her tab. Her favorite booze is moonshine whiskey. Furthermore, she's considerably abusive to her son. If only the boy's father was still alive," she clenched her fist angrily before carrying on.

"I've often wondered why poor old Billy didn't leave her and take the boy somewhere else. Suppose the only answer is the scuttlebutt that she practices black magic, and he was bound to her."

"How did she and Billy meet?" Cass whispered as the barmaid whispered back.

"Billy's mother ran an inn out in the country. It was storming, and she had no place to go. He persuades his mother to let her stay. That's as much as I know. Sally, in her youth, was a looker, but you can only hide your true nature so long."

'Don't I know that for sure," thinking of her mother. Shaking her head, "So you don't think she genuinely loved him?" the brunette snorted before pulling a stray curl behind her ear.

"As if that woman could feel love? Ha! She only loved what he could give her. Billy had a nice inheritance waiting for him. However, she doesn't have a right to it now. Only Michael does. Furthermore, even she can't overturn the law."

"So you're saying she's only keeping Michael alive to use him as a bank?" to which the lady nodded as they both drowned a shot each. Smacking her lips, she finished.

"That and something else. I believe she wants him to pay all of her outstanding debts. But bless the Lord, Michael takes after his papa. He's a true gentleman. Treats everyone with respect and cares about helping others.

When his father died, he managed to sneak away long enough to get the same tattoo his father had. A blood-red rose snaked around his wrist, cradling a heart in the petals. I hope the initials "B. and S." don't mean Billy and Sally. I like to think the S is someone else."

"Anything else you can tell me?"

"The woman is as much a gambler as she is an alcoholic—particularly fond of poker. You want to free her poor boy. I take it?"

"Yes, I do."

"My advice get on her good side and make a wager with her. Again even she's got to honor the law. She can't escape her debts forever. You back her into a corner. You might be able to save the poor boy."

"I'll see what I can do. Thanks for the information. Here," as she slides some more gold over and the barmaid stopped her. "Lass, if you can free Michael, I'll consider that payment enough."

"Okay. I'll do my best." Cass knew she needs all her skills and a bag of tricks from her friends. The barmaid gave her a large bottle of whiskey and smiled.

Making her way over to Sally, she saw her causing a ruckus with some brute. Cass quickly disarmed him and passed the bottle of moonshine to Sally. She whispered to her. "Met me in one hour in the back parlor for a card game. I'll make it worth your wild."

It was a good thing Sally was already drunk as a skunk. Getting her a bit more tipsy was easy as cake. Eventually, the grotesque lady came into the back parlor. Even as intoxicated as she was able to recall who Cass was.

"So you're the brand-new floozy in town. What do you want?" she slurred, barely able to stand on her feet.

"What I want is Michael's freedom. I'm willing to challenge you to a game to set him free," Cass replied to the occultist.

"Ha! You think your the first slattern to try that? You've got a lot to learn, girly!" came the harsh cackling of the enchanted slave mistress.

"How many 'floozies' do you know that is the older sister of a princess?" challenged the newcomer. This caught Sally's attention quickly.

"You're a princess?" she questioned skeptically, given Cass's appearance wasn't that of royalty. She wasn't even pretty enough to be of a royal line, that was for sure.

"Not exactly, but my little sister is heir to the throne of Corona," as she waved her hand in dismissal and got to the point, "I'll make you a deal if I win you free Michael from his slavery. If you win, I'll have my sister pay all your debts. Do we have a deal?"

"If you got a death wish, then so be it. What's the game?"

"Poker. I heard you love it as much as you love your whiskey," as Cass took out a deck of cards and began to shuffle them. Sally didn't know that Cass had laced the entire deck with two chemicals that Varien had come up with. One was his truth serum. The other would allow her to see through the cards as long as she wore some special contacts he made. She also felt very confident playing fairly, given she bested the royal guards several times at their weekly poker game.

The gaming parlor had many characters around it, but Cass could read people like a book thanks to her father. She knew just one table over happened to be someone of authority playing his own game. She'd chosen this table because it was in earshot of the guard.

The game began, and Cass made sure to keep the booze flowing and talk slightly louder. Sally didn't seem to notice as they exchanged what she felt was insignificant chit-chat. Cass continued to manipulate the witch. All the while, everyone could hear what was going on. The drunken witch didn't realize she'd spilled almost all her secrets.

But it was only when Cass won fair and square that Sally ultimately lost it and confessed to all her crimes. The guard instantly had her arrested and said she'd be taken to court for her crimes.

Because of the deal, Michael was set free. He immediately thanked Cass. Though Cass thought she never see him again, he told her it was a long journey to the capital where he'd be reunited with his family. It'd take a fortnight to get there, and she agreed to escort him. During the two weeks, they really got to know each other. Besides being a pacifist, she learned that Michel was also a vegetarian again, like the man who raised him.

It seemed Billy been an excellent adopted father just as the Captain of the Guards been for her. From what she learned, his foster father had taught him manners. He only used violence in self-defense and out of respect for animals, again being a vegetarian. This also helped him given Michael had an allergy to shellfish.

During the journey, they also found a fox kit that had been bitten by a snake. While it turned out Michael had a phobia of snakes and spiders, he'd a way with animals. They managed to save the fox kit, which became Michael's companion like Owl was for her from then onward. Like her, he called the fox Kit.

Cass eventually felt comfortable enough with him to tell him the truth about her past. EVERYTHING. He listened politely and didn't judge her. He told her everyone makes mistakes. The point was she'd corrected her mistakes. The Lost Prince truly felt everyone deserved a chance to redeem themselves and that everyone could reach their true potential as long as they never gave up and kept trying.

By the end of the palace journey, Cass couldn't explain how she truly felt, only that she didn't want to leave Michael. The royal family was extremely grateful to her for freeing and returning their lost prince to them. They even invited her to live with them as long as she liked. Cass remained there a year, often writing letters to Rapunzel as she tried to work out her feelings.

Finally, after one year in Stormhold, Cass realized what she was feeling was true love, and in that year's time, Michael had fallen for her. They're eventually permitted to wed, and a year and a half later, Cass gave birth to their daughter Opal. Cassandra, at long last, had found her destiny.


End file.
